The Demon Within
by weiss kittyn
Summary: Weiss KreuzYuYuHakusho crossover. Koenma discovers the existence of a demon, and Urameshi and his team is sent to get it. What happens when the demon is actually a member of Weiss?


The Demon Within

"I've called you all here for a very important mission. It has come to my attention that a very powerful Upper A-Class demon is loose in the ningenkai."

Outrage and disbelief met this statement. "WHAT?" "How! When?" "That's not possible." "You're joking, RIGHT?"

"No, I'm not." Koenma frowned. 'I don't know when, or how, or why I missed it. He's been hiding out as a human, and had been doing a pretty convincing job of it, too, until he slipped out a little too much power. It was that sudden spike in demon energy that alerted us to the fact that something was wrong. Here's what we know..."

--

Omi sat alone in the dark mission room, thinking about what Manx had told them. 

The mission was deceptively simple. Go here, kill this man, blow up that building, etc. But Omi couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go very, very wrong. With a sigh, he stood up, and, pushing his fears to the back of his mind, went to go get dressed for the mission.

--

Crawford ribbed the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache, and, surprisingly, it wasn't due to his team. For nearly a week he'd had a recurring dream of impending disaster. It was never very clear, but he was still wary. He'd just woken up from a short nap, and with disturbing predictability, the dream had invaded even that, allowing him no real rest. Of his team, only Farfarello was TRULY aware of what was going on. Nagi knew something was wrong, but didn't know WHAT exactly, and Schuldig couldn't have cared less. The only reason Farfarello knew was because he'd cornered the precog and demanded an explanation. Insane though he may have been, the Irishman was surprisingly perceptive. His 'berserker' mode was reserved for missions, and at home, he had taken on the role of peacekeeper and counselor. He was constantly breaking up the fights between Crawford and Schuldig, and the less frequent fights between Schuldig and Nagi. He was also the one everyone - even Schuldig, though he'd never admit to it to anyone else - went to with their problems and thoughts.

So it was because of this that Crawford was unsurprised to see the golden-eyed man seated not far from him when he focused. 

"Again?" came the simple question.

"Again," Crawford agreed. "Let's get ready to go. We might as well face this head on.'

--

Weiss had just finished off their target when the four men stepped into their view.

"Show yourself, demon!" One of them cried out. He was in what appeared to be a green school uniform. Another, taller one was in the same uniform, and another still had a red one on. The shortest of the lot was by far the strangest. With a black trenchcoat covering most of his body, spiiky black hair with a white streak, and bandages on his arm and forehead, he made an impressive figure despite his short stature.

Omi held up his crossbow. "Demon? What are you talking about?"

The tallest one opened his mouth. "Urameshi, are you SURE that its one of these guys? They don't look that dangerous to me."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Kuwabara," said the strange short one.

Ken held his bugnuks in a fighting stance. "Who the hell are you guys?"

The one who had spoken first, Urameshi, gave a determined grin. "Won't come out, huh? Looks like we'll have to be a little more persuasive."

The shortest lunged forward faster than any of Weiss could follow. Ken brought his bugnuks up just in time to block a deadly blow from the katana he wielded.

"Hiei!" The one in red called out.

"Fight, Kurama! I can sense its energy."

Kuwabara brought out his spirit sword, and after their initial surprise, met Aya's blade evenly.

Urameshi faced down Yohji. He'd dodged two wire attacks and was debating on whether to carry on with his fists or to bring his reigun into play.

"Who are you? Why are you fighting us?" Omi demanded. He'd been called... "Kurama, right? What demon?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "We're doing our job. And that's all I'll say to a cold-blooded murderer." Omi's eyes narrowed and he sent a few darts flying at him. Kurama dodged them easily, and retaliated with his rosewhip, which Omi didn't avoid so quickly. Kurama yanked back on it, nearly pulling Omi's arm out of its socket. With his other hand, he brought his crossbow up and fired it. The bolt grazed Kurama's arm, drawing blood. The red-haired boy made a displeased sound at the injury, and behind Omi several weeds grew to monstrous proportions.

Aya and Kuwabara were fairily matched, but neither relented. Yohji was dodging Yusuke's spirit gun blasts, wondering about how much stranger life could get after Schwarz. 

Said assassins were hiding out in a loft, watching the proceedings with interest. 

"Demon?" Schuldig commented. "You don't think they mean a demon like Esset's god, do you?" Crawford shrugged.

Farfarello watched calmly while Nagi grew ever more fidgety. He'd been threatened with pain of having his computer taken away if he interfered, but he'd been harboring a crush on the youngest weiss assassin, and was having difficulty merely standing by while the petite blonde got his ass kicked.

Schuldig gaped, stared, and had to do a double take to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"WHAT?" he screeched, indignant. "They can hold their own against US, but not these pansy-assed BABIES? How could they be LOSING?"

How indeed. Omi struggled for breath, the vines wrapped around his throat and ribcage, crushing his lungs and cutting off his air supply. 

Yohji's trenchcoat was sporting burn marks. Aya was wearing out fast, and Ken was bleeding from at least a dozen wounds.

Nagi turned to Crawford. "Please, Crawford? They're going to die."

Crawford hesitated. He wanted to swoop down to the rescue himself, but something was holding him back. Something just wasn't right.

"Crawford-" Nagi began again, and then without waiting for a reply, loosened the vines around Omi. Kurama noticed instantly, and pointed out the newcomers.

Yusuke abruptly pulled his spirit gun up from Yohji, and caught Nagi's arm. The young teen ducked out of the way, holding his hand to the wound. Farfarello, angered by the unprovoked attack, leapt down, knives flashing. His battle cry echoed through the old abandoned building. 

Suddenly everything was happening at once. Ken collapsed, weakened, and Hiei turned to face the new threat. Aya's shoulder was run through as he faltered, and Kurama's attack on Omi was strengthened by his surprise. Yohji's eyes flashed red, then yellow, then turned completely black as the demon within him took over. He grabbed Omi, who was unconscious, and vanished into thin air.

Kurama stumbled from the sudden attack, turning Hiei's attention to him. Chaos reigned until Crawford got between everyone.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed. Instantly, everything ceased. Yusuke cursed.

"He got away!" Nagi panicked.

"Where's Omi!"

--

well, what do you think? i got this idea from watching my boyfriend watch music videos he'd made, and one was of Yu Yu Hakusho. Because I can (and usually do) cross/insert weiss into/with anything, i wondered who would fight who if Yusuke's team went up against Weiss, and thus, this fanfic was born. Thanks to YamiKitsune for the information about YuYuHakusho (my knowledge is limited to whats in the movie) Well, i hope you like this! And be on the lookout for a few more things from me. I'm in the process of typing Accidentally in Love, for those of you who are reading that, I have another fanfic in the works (i know, i know, i should finish the ones i have before starting others, but the idea just begged to be written!) as well as a sequel to it. And I'm going to try to rewrite Blind Danger and Mind Raped, because halfway through both of those, I completely UTTERLY forgot what I was writing about, and it went downhill. 

Please read and review! I love reviews. I really do.


End file.
